


Little Witch.

by MotherMagdalene



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Blood Play, Bonding, Bratty Behavior, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Cuddles, Dark, Disobedience, Dom/sub, Domination, Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Klaus is a Dom, Klaus knows what he is doing, Learning Lessons, Magic, Mischief, Naughty witch, Nudity, Obedience, Part III, Part Iv, Rules, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Tags will be added with each chapter, Teasing, Trust, Use of the words Little Witch, Vampires, Violence, Voyeurism, Witches, adult conversations, mature - Freeform, minor bondage, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMagdalene/pseuds/MotherMagdalene
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson has always had a witch in his possession and he is in need of a new one, willing or not. After acquiring his latest acquisition he discovers something he has been longing decades for.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A few confessions before we start:
> 
> This is my first story writing for this fandom and only my third over all so please forgive any obvious amateur mistakes.
> 
> I only made it to the end of the 4th season of TVD and have recently started TO, I personally can't handle the teen melodrama and find fanfiction far more inspiring and interesting.
> 
> I believe this story is what the kids call an AU.
> 
> Lastly I have tried to be respectful to the life style depicted in this story, any hurt, upset or disrespect felt by any reader I sincerely apologies.
> 
> **Edited 7 December 2018**

“May, May!”

The witch called May was roused from her dreamless sleep by the panicked voice of one much younger than herself, little hands, groping for her face in the dark, a knee in her chest, the other by her side.

“May please, pleeeease, you must wake!”

“Abigail, I can not breathe with you on top of me.” May stated, sleep still evident.

The young witch retreated slightly, sitting back into the small bed, her trembling hands refused to let go of May’s arms. As May sat herself up and tried to shake the weightless sensation of sleep, she caught the fear in the child’s eyes, the modest room illuminated by the light of the full moon outside.

May pulled Abigail to her chest and stroked her hair as she took in the sounds of running feet and the chants of protection spells coming from the corridors with in the manor house. “What is happening?” She calmly questioned, knowing full well the child was gripped by fear.

“Vampires, vampires have crossed thought the threshold.” Abigail softly stated, a sense of awe and disbelief in her voice.

May held onto Abigail a little tighter, trying not to alert the child to the anxiety that was threatening to overtake her, she gently place Abigail on the bed and looked out the small window, sure enough, she could see two figures emerging from the misty tree line and heading towards the house, the solid moonlight giving her a clear view.

May had never seen a vampire with her own eyes before, only in her studies had she learned about the vicious creatures, how they hunted witches, destroyed everything in their reach, their uncontrollable thirst and taste for violence. Though these were not the grotesque monsters she had expected, these were manicured, hansom, young men, they carried charming smiles on their faces as they took slow, sure strides across the clearing towards the house.

The taller of the two raised his head as they came closer, his casual gaze found her eyes in the darkness despite the distance between them. A warmth washed over her as he seemingly saw into her and then found something that pleased him, he tilted his head in polite greeting, his soft curls fell about his face as he did so.

May stepped back from the window trying to understand the unfamiliar sensation that had momentarily taken her. With her back against the stone wall she felt her heart was beating at a rapid pace, her chest tight, she could feel the flush of her flesh and an ache from somewhere deep within her.

“May?” a small voice pulled her from her moment of reflection and back to the gravity of their current situation. May knelt down in front of Abigail, “We must hide you and the young ones” May stated with authority.

They ran down the dark corridor, away from the chanting to the bedroom where the four youngest witches slept. The three remaining were huddled together, unsure of what to do in such a situation. They had hardly started their studies, unsure of their blossoming powers and where so young.

“Come”, May beckoned them, “You must hide in the attic, within the sacred circle until the danger has left us.”

May bundled the girls together and guided them through the maze that was the manor house they called home, all the way up into the attic. Dressed in their coats and carrying their favourite toy she settled them inside the circle, a sacred place, used only by the guardians for the most powerful of spells, the floor and been carved into, blessed and bleed on by many generations of her kind. May herself had been born inside this circle, her mother taking her finals breaths as May gasped for the first time.

“You must follow my instruction, little ones.” May held them all to face her, so she could see their eyes and know they were listening despite their fears. “No matter what you hear or see you must not step out of the circle. Do you understand?” She gave each of them a stern look ensuring they understood the importance of her words.

Abigail grabbed her hand, “May please, will you not stay with us?”

May shook her head a little, she looked into the child’s tear soaked eyes, “Abby, I am sorry but I can not.” May held Abigail against her, “It is not my place to stay, I am older and must help protect you even if it means my passing.”

“May NO!” the child cried holding May tighter than she had ever before as the three other witches sobbed behind them. “Please May you must not go.” Abigail said between cries and sniffles, her tears had begun to soak though Mays night dress.

“Please know that I love you, I love all of you and I will always be with you as all the ancestors are.”

May kissed Abigail’s head and gently untangled herself from Abby’s fragile arms. She guided Abigail back into the circle and hugged each witch in turn. A loud bang from deep in the house below caused the girls to shriek,

“Remember what I told you.” May said before she left them alone.

May found the others on the second floor landing, whispering to each other and clearly unsure. The energy within the house had changed dramatically, they could all feel it, something foreign and unnatural was within their walls. All their years of study, dedication and sacrifice seem to amount to nothing at the first sign of danger, they were under prepared and needing guidance.

“Where are the guardian’s?” May questioned as she joined the group.

“Talking with the vampires, they broke down the doors.” One of the witches replied “They told us to stay here.”

“Should we not be in the sacred circle?” asked another

“No, we should fight the foul creatures!” Said a third

“And how do you suggest we do that?” asked May “They look nothing like they have been described to us, who knows what else has been miscommunicated?”

“We are witches and they have invaded our sacred, secret place, we should kill them for what they have done!” the third witch seethed though clenched teeth.

“No, if we were told to stay, we must stay.” May said as matter of fact.

“Oh May, you are always so obedient, we should be taking care of ourselves.”

“What are we all whispering about?” A male voice broke through their heated debate.

Two of the witches screamed with fright, just realising one of the vampires had joined them as if he belonged with the group. His playful look said it all, he was pleased with himself for creating mischief and torment.

They tried to run but he grabbed them both without any effort, the other witches looked on, including May as he tangled their long hair in his hands pulling them to him. He chuckled at their struggle, and squeals as the two witches clawing at his face and beat on his chest as they attempted at contort themselves into less painful positions.

May and the final two witches could only stare in awe at the speed of the vampires actions not enough time for them to react and then as silently as he appeared he left again holding the two witches against him.

May could hear her heart pounding, her breathing became erratic and slipped from her control. She could not seem to reach her lessons, her knowledge, everything she had been taught had left her the moment a true threat presented itself.

May, the most powerful witch in these hallowed walls had found herself as useful as the rug she stood upon, how could she have been disturbed so easily, surely this is some kind of magic the vampires themselves poses.

The vampire suddenly returned empty handed, stalked down the corridor towards the 3 remaining witches,

“Where are they!” one of the others screamed at him unable to control her fear and frustrations any longer.

"Come see for yourself.” He replied in kind, extending his hand as he continued towards them. The witches looked at one another and started to retreat not trusting his intentions, he sighed before grabbing two more witched by their arms and disappearing once more.

May was left alone, she closed her eyes for a moment of clarity and a silent pray to the ancestors. She considered running but that would be futile and she did not want to the vampire searching further into the house for the young ones.

Any moment he would return for her and May did not desire his hands on her, instead she would walk to her fate by her own methods, head held high. May took careful steps down the corridor to the top of the stairs, she could hear a commotion beneath her and then suddenly he was there.

“Well” He stated “Are you not accommodating.” The vampire smiled, a spark in his eyes as he stood one step below her.

Here she studied him more clearly, the light from the lanterns more than adequate, he seemed to radiate. They appeared to be around the same age, although she knew this was not the truth, his eyes and hair darker then her own, he was the younger of the two and carried a slightly different air about him to the one that acknowledged her through the window. She walked past him, refusing to meet his eyes, he followed patiently behind her as she took the two flights of stairs down to the entry foyer below.

The solid doors of metal and wood had been broken from their holdings, the mist outside was threatening to invade the house, the large chandelier was still lit and the fire in the hearth still burnt strongly despite the unrest that had taken place in the room.

She saw her friends lined up in a row on the floor like goods at a market. The two elder guardians were in a heated but hushed conversation with the older vampire, his back was towards the group as if he had nothing to fear from his intrusion.

May took in his strong frame, the way his expensive garments fit him perfectly, his soft light hair, something began clawing deep from inside her once again.

He turned as she took her final few steps and fell in line with the others.

“Brother,” the vampire behind her started “this one spoiled my fun.” He was clearly disappointed.

“Now Kol, obedience should al-ways be commended.” The vampire reprimanded his brother as he watched May sink to her knees and bow her head, a smile of satisfaction crept over his face as the others sobbed and shook beside her.

He took her in, appraising her form under her shapeless night dress, the way she avoided his eyes, folded herself into something dutiful, her hair falling down around her.

He knew a powerful witch when he saw one and she would serve his purpose easily, but there was something more to her, something that he had not seen in many years of searching, a eagerness to serve in need of a worthy master.

“My dear brother Klaus, do you see what I see?” Kol questioned his brother as he paced behind the line of witches. “Mmmm, indeed I do.” Klaus replied.

Klaus strode towards May, he crouched down in front of her, his footwear of leather and expensive trims, replaced with strong thighs and a mass of torso. She could see now the fine details in the extravagant fabrics of his shirt and waistcoat. He was not at all what she expected.

His features were rugged but soft, eyes that held a light and if you bothered to look, a tenderness. He and his bother clearly lived in decadence, not animals shunned by society as she had been taught to believe and she could no longer contain her pounding heart, she knew he could hear it, hear the effect he was having on her.

He reached for her and she flinched away, not wanting to be touch by such a creature. He reached for her again as she leaned even further away from him, turning her head. Sighing he reached out for a third time, he did not fail as he took her with a firm grip, he was a patient man but also had a distaste for disobedience, lifting her chin with a tender touch he raised her head to see her eyes. May refused to look at him directly, she understood their power of compulsion.

“Look at me little witch,” he commanded “It is not in my interest to compel you.”

May hesitated, his gentle touch was distracting her more than she pleased, never had she been touched in such a way, something was being ignited inside her. She licked her dry, cracked lips and cautiously obeyed him.

She stared directly into his blue eyes as something deep within her demanded his attention, his affection. She swallowed as a flush came to her cheeks, he moved his hand and ran it down the side of her head, she naturally lent into it, he moved to her neck, his firm grip embracing it and then the length of her shoulder.

“I see that you are the one. My. Little. Witch.” He smiled at her and sighed, his search was finally over, he had found one worthy of his desires. He let her go and stood once more, “We have found what we came for.” He addressed all in the room.

“NO! Absolutely not, I forbid it!”

One of the guardians moved from her place near the heath, and stormed towards him waving her finger “You will not take May, not under any circumstances.” The old witch became animated, lectured Klaus as if he was one of her students. “Sir you may take one of the others, but not May!”

Shocked silence filled the room as the other witches took in what their beloved guardian, teacher and guide had just said. Klaus allowed her to invade his space, poke her finger to his chest, he simply grinned with an eyebrow raised, his hands clasped behind his back as he welcomed her anger.

“Tell me dear lady, why is it that you have a witch of such an age in your possession? He addressed the room.

"Never, in all my years have I ever seen a witch as mature as this still living within the confides of a sanctuary. Do, please tell us all, why are you still keeping her here?”

The old witch was taken back, she was not expecting such a calm response from him, she had hoped to incite violence, allow her charges to see what savages the vampires where, not to have her transgression on display.

She attempted a step back but Klaus grabbed her by the throat and now he invaded her space, looming over her and staring into her eyes. The playful demeanor had left him, replaced with an unexpected, seething fury,

“Perhaps it is you, dear old witch that is not pure of intention? Perhaps you wish to keep this powerful beauty for your own malicious purpose? I should be her salvation, free her from a lifetime of being bound to you.” he grinned at the look of indignation on her face. His mouth brushed her ear, hot breath spilling down her neck, then he whispered,

"And you have not earned the privilege of calling me Sir."

A sickening sound broke the suffocating silence followed by a thud as the dead witches’ body hit the ground, her eyes open in horror, face frozen in time with her neck broken cleanly and swiftly. The young witches screamed, recoiling at the dead body so close to them.

Kol simply laughed out loud, “Well, this took an unexpected turn.” He grinned full of mirth.

Klaus walked to May, clasped her wrist together in one of his hands as she tried to back way, slipping on her dress. He pulled her up to stand beside him in one sudden movement. She wriggled her wrists and tried to pull herself free from him to no avail.

“Come brother, we are done here.” He said,

“Wait, what!?” Kol protested, “No snacks?”

Klaus looked at his brother with a sigh, “Fine, have the other old one, she has had her time.”

Klaus began to walk from the house, dragging May beside him, her bare feet on the wet cold grass as she tried to keep up with his pace. She tried to turn and look over her shoulder, call for help from her kin but they were too distracted at the sight before them to be concerned with her fate.

Goose bumps began to appeared on Mays bare flesh, her adrenaline starting to be taken over by exhaustion as she fought the vampires easy strength. She looked up as screams cut through the crisp night, she started to panic and dig her heels into the ground.

Klaus let go of her and she fell back onto the damp earth, before she had a chance to run he gripped her arm and threw her over his shoulder, she squirm against him, trying to push herself off him, he simply held her legs together against his warm chest.

As they made their way to the tree line Kol appeared beside them, his hair disheveled, shirt in disarray and blood covering his lips and chin. May took one last look at the only place she had ever called home, realising that she may in fact have been a willing prisoner all along and now she was exchanging one life of servitude for another.

She felt a sudden rush of wind and a wave of nausea washed over her as she felt herself forced against Klaus’s muscular back as darkness embraced her.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to take on a life of it's own, I have so many thoughts and ideas I am trying to get into some sort of order. 
> 
> This chapter is the start of the sexy stuff although begins off rather tame, it is however the first true smut I have written, you have been warned.
> 
> Thank You for reading.

May is a Witch, a true Witch, pure Witch. Born inside the walls of a sacred sanctuary, she has never set foot past the threshold that kept her and the others safe within, hidden from the outside world. Here she learnt the value of knowledge, honor and obedience. As her untainted power grew so did the power of those around her.

She would nourish and sustain those inside the sanctuary, her adoptive family, nothing pleased her more than pleasing others. She had been taught the world beyond was a dangerous place for one like her and so she remained, trusting in the authority of the guardians and respecting them as they deserved.

That was until the vampires came, walking through the night as if it was one with them, snatching her from her insulated life and dragging her stunned and beyond fight from the only place she had ever known.

Never had she been touched by a man until Niklaus Mikaelson clutched her face in his firm grip, dived into her eyes and saw something that pleased him. Was it her pure magic he was after or something more?

******

May found herself staring into a fire, mesmerised by the dance of flame and wood, it took her sometime to realise it was not part of a delicate dream but she was now within reality. Her body felt safe and warm wrapped in soft blankets surrounded by large plush pillows as she lay by the hearth of the large open fire.

Letting out an audible sigh she lazily turned over and took in an elegant, expansive space. It was luxury unlike anything she had ever seen. Polished flagstone flooring, littered with textured rugs, dark wood beams embraced the gabled ceiling. A large wood four post bed, laid with fabrics and furs. A table large enough for six, reading chairs and benches around an over sized window and in the corner, surrounded by half finished canvas, easels and handmade paints was the vampire Niklaus Mikaelson immersed in his current endeavor and seemingly paying her no mind.

“Everything alright love?”

His consuming voice broke through the calm silence. Klaus turned to face her, brush still in hand. And his face displaying genuine concern to match his words. She failed to respond so he left his work and began to walk towards her, May tried to retreat, backing away as best she could among the small fort of pillows that had been created around her.

Klaus crouched down in front of her, his close proximity not as alarming as it had once been. His hands were stained with a mixture of colours as he held them clasped together, forearms resting on his knees.

May released the breath she had been holding, his ability to calm and excite her with only a few simple words was a sensation she would slowly become accustom too.

“Are you hurt little love?” He leaned in a closer tilting his head as May tried to avert her eyes.

“No” she replied with a soft voice, shaking her head.

He was relieved, concerned he may have already damaged her, created too much trauma or terror within her but he was pleased with this small communication.

“There is food and drink if you require” He gestured to the table near by “or I can bring some to you if you are already comfortable?”

There was a continued comfortable silence as he studied her, awaiting her reply then she questioned him.

“Why am I here?”

Klaus smiled and nodded at her, he knew this would be the obvious first question. He stood and walked to the table, making her a plate of fruits and cheese, and pouring some wine he returned to her, this time sitting himself beside her in a more comfortable position.

May watched him intently, she had not expected to wake in such a pleasant room, be shown such kindness by a vampire let alone a kidnapper, and she was concerned how long it would last.

Klaus placed the plate in front of her and passed her the goblet. Their fingers brushed for a moment and she gasped a little at the contact and then unable to hide her embarrassment at her reaction she turned away.

“You asked me why you are here” he began, trying to bring her back to him.

“Sir,” she interrupted him timidly, “I fear you have misunderstood me” she took a large gulp of her wine for courage, her lips and throat dry, she allowed the warmth of the liquid to coat her throat as he stared at her in awe.

“You called me Sir” Klaus stated his eyes burning into her, a fire had been ignited in him at hearing such a title come unsolicited from her soft mouth. She looked up at him slightly concerned,

“What should I call you? You have not properly introduced yourself.”

Klaus was pleasantly surprised by her honesty and of course she was right.

“I think you misunderstood my question,” she continued, the wine now warming her empty stomach, “I know why I am here. You want my magic” she stated these words with some authority “What I don’t know is why I am here, in this room and not in a dungeon or underground.” May took another sip of her wine awaiting his retaliation.

Klaus leaned back on his elbows and onto the pillows behind him, his relaxed position altering the tension that began to gather in the air.

“Firstly,” He stated “My name is Niklaus Mikaelson,” he bowed his head slightly “But you can call me Sir if it feels natural to you. As I am sure you guessed I am a vampire, but I fear the lessons you have been taught of my kind may not have been accurate, In fact,” he gestured with his hand, “I do believe you have been kept in fear intentionally, so you would never question and never wish to leave that place.”

May gasped at him, a look of horror on her face “What a cruel thing to say, that place” she said sarcastically “was my home, they loved me.” May was becoming uncomfortable, the heat from the fire on her face, the wine in her belly and his stare all becoming an overwhelming combination.

“How old are you?” he questioned calmly

“Excuse me!?” May now visibly agitated.

“You are well above age, most witches leave the confines of a sanctuary when they come of age, to ensure their bloodlines continue, but you,” He pointed at her “Did not, did you ever wonder why? Why you were not released, given an opportunity to make your own life?

May took some time to evaluate an answer, she began to fumble with her drink, and he reached over, gently taking it from her as she stared out at nothing, this time not reacting to his touch. The truth was she did not know why, why she had not been more vocal about her desire to leave, to experience the world, fall in love, and create a family of her own. Only now beside this vampire was she truly considering what she had missed what she had been denied.

She turned away from him, pulling her knees to her chest, she could feel the tears coming but refused to let them fall. “It is not my place to question.” Was all she could muster as she could no longer fight the silent tears, they began to fall as the weight of his words washed over her. She lay her head down on the pillows as she continued to look into nothing, consumed with the reality he presented to her.

She felt his hand in her hair for a moment before a blanket was pulled around her once more.

Klaus then returned to his painting, lost in his own thoughts, concerned he had pushed her too far too soon.

******

May stirred sometime later, the room was bathed in light from the fire, the countless candles and lanterns placed around the room, they had changed the energy from earlier in the day, cleansing it and making it feel reborn.

She rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes as he suddenly came into view, looking over her from a great height. He seemed to her as he did the first time she saw him, soft light coloured curls, gentle eyes, his body toned and lean, the light dancing around giving him an ethereal appearance.

She wondered how she looked to him, her eyes red and puffy from her tears, her mattered hair and night dress filthy from the previous evenings’ events.

He lent down beside her, his face still looming above her, May matched his glare though she felt nothing but comfort and security in the way he was studying her.

“You have not eaten in some time, I would like you to attempt to consume something.”

The way he spoke to her was not a suggestion, his tone had become a command, and it stirred something in her, something primal, deep within her.

She sat up, maintaining the eye contact he had established and she nodded at his request accepting the fresh plate and drink he placed before her.

Klaus sat beside her as he did previously, silently watching as she dutifully did as he asked. The softness of the light created a delicate intimacy, she found herself wanting to look at him, even reach for him, the frankness in which he spoke earlier forgotten and when her plate was clean he began to speak once more.

“I feel it is in both our best interests that we speak openly, despite any upset it may cause. It appears that I know more about you then you know yourself and I understand that would be unnerving. In the interest of saving ourselves a lot of time I think it best that I simply reveal my true intentions for you, allowing you to then make your decision on the matter.”

May was stunned by his words, the control over his body and voice as he spoke passionately and deliberately.

“I will firstly confess that it is becoming increasingly difficult to control myself around you and before you ask, no I do not mean to feed from you.”

May flooded with untrained emotions, she had never spoken to a man so intimately, never been so close to one unsupervised and Klaus was not just a man, he was a vampire and a powerful one to be revered.

“It is not my magic you want, it is?”

May was feeling brave, revived from the small meal and Klaus was pleased that he had not misjudged what he saw in her.

“No” he said “At first it was and I would have easily taken any of you from the sanctuary, but then I saw you kneel, kneel so perfectly as if it came naturally to you. The fact you are a pure witch is merely a happy correlation to what I really want from you.”

“And what is that? What is it you really want?” she challenged him to say the words.

“Your innocence” He said without hesitation, his eyes filling with greed. Her cheeks flushed and her core tense at how easily he said the word.

He continued, “I want your innocence, to muddy it constantly with my seed, to mark your body as mine, I want your obedience, loyalty and even, your love.”

May’s heart began to beat in her ears, her breathing labored as she closed her eyes to escape him for a moment of clarity. The authority at which he spoke made her body react in ways it had only ever done by the touch of her own hand. His confession alone making her sleek with arousal.

“You are not concerned I would not know how to please you?” she questioned him as she tried to steady her heart.

Klaus moved into her personal space, the fire beside them revealing flecks of gold in his eyes, she breathed him in, allowing herself a moment of pleasure, to wonder what it would be like to be with a man with as much experience as him.

“Little love, nothing excites me more than to be the only man to touch you, to be your tutor and awaken what I see sleeping inside you and I intend on using you to my full advantage.”

He made sure he had her captivated attention before he advised, “Any failings of yours would be a reflection on me and ultimately my burden to carry and correct.”

Mays head began to swim, suddenly feeling exposed. How could he know her, truly know her, if she did not completely understand herself? May tried to stand and leave his presence to find some air in this suffocating room. Klaus forcefully gripped her wrist and gave her a stern look pulling her back down beside him, even she now could smell her shameful arousal.

“You will stay and discuss these matters” he declared, “And I will not touch you again until you have made your feelings known on my proposal.”

May looked at his large capable hand embracing her delicate wrist, she unconsciously licked her lips as she found his eyes. He removed his hand and she looked down, audibly sighing as she watched the red mark from his firm grip slowly fade from her flesh. She looked up at him again through her lashes.

“And what do I get for my sacrifice? the honor of being yours?” she taunted him, something inside her wanted to play.

Klaus could not hide his glee as he leaned back grinning from ear to ear. He knew now she was playing, she understood the game without needing her first lesson. Being a brat does nothing but arouse him, awaken the beast inside him and she was testing his resolve, seeing if he is controlled enough to keep his word.

May began to move towards him, her fingers lightly grazing the inside of his legs as she crawled between them, Klaus remain a statue. She knelt between his open thighs, her knees grazing his crotch purposefully, his greedy grin still on his face.

“Are you going to answer me?” she teased, her arms folded across her chest as she raised herself up slightly and leaned forward to look him in the eye. Klaus kept his hands by his sides despite the fact she would fall into him at any moment. She raised her eyebrows at him still awaiting his reply.

“Yes, you get me.” Was his simple, cheeky reply. She snickered at him as her innocence began demanding attention seeing an opportunity to finally be set free. “You get my undivided affections and devotion, I will raise you up and bring you down to my pleasing, you will be mine.”

May could not deny herself any longer, it had to be fate that Klaus of all men had found her. She climbed into his lap, her hot mouth found his, just as Klaus had planned, she would come to him willingly and all he needed was words. His hands remained steadfast as he mumbled against her assault, denying her a taste of what she was after.

“Do you accept my offer?” his voice breaking through and reaching her as the room filled with the scent of her repressed lust.

“Yes” she said aggravated at his refusal to acknowledge her as she pulled at his hair,

“Yes Sir”

At the sound of her verbal consent Klaus tangled one his fists in her hair, he tugged her mouth away from his making her gasp at the force. His other hand snaked up tracing her collarbone, giving her goose bumps as he then held her face in a firm grip, thumb stroking her jaw line like the night they first met.

Slowly he moved her open mouth to his, this time she moaned, her impatience suddenly became controlled under his touch as he moved her to his liking. His tongue delicately played with hers as her hips started to grid in his lap, he bent her backwards causing her grip in his hair to tighten in return for balance. She broke away first, a desperate need for air, air of course he did not need. Her face was flushed and her eyes heavy with satisfaction as she knew she was in the right hands.

******

Klaus a true dominate understood the power of delayed gratification, self-discipline and control. He put a stop to May’s fevered affections with a stern word and a gentle hand.  
There were lessons that needed to be learned, things to discuss before he would consume her and consummate their new relationship.

Klaus used his grip in her hair to bring her head against his chest he spoke of the world he would show her, all the experiences yet to come. May calmed and cooled her desire under his instruction. He lay her down to sleep alone by the fire in her safe space, her first test in discipline and following commands. She was not to touch herself, to relieve herself of any discomfort and get a good night sleep.

The following day May washed herself with a cloth discreetly by the fire, removing the grime and sweat that had collected on her skin. Klaus with his painting in the corner as she dressed in the smock and new under garments that had been laid out for her.

In time he would send for the seamstress, have a new wardrobe made in colours that would complement her hair and skin tone but for now such luxuries where not necessary.

They spent the afternoon touring the generous home he currently shared with his younger brother Kol. Countless grand bedrooms, large sitting areas, a library, ballroom and secret passageways were more then she could ever imagine and it only brought mischief to her mind. An entire winter could be wasted playing indoors, May licked her lips and grinned thinking of ways he could punish and reward her, in a perpetual game of hide and seek.

The manicured gardens possessed more colour than she had ever seen in one place, the following day was spent casually strolling through shaded walkways. May is an educated woman and she impressed him with her knowledge of the flora and fauna on his land and their practical uses.

Klaus always had her in reach, a gentle hold of a wrist, light brushes of her arm, a soft word in her ear his breath on her sensitive neck causing goose bumps to appear. He knew exactly what he was doing, prolonging the heat between them, keeping them both in a heightened state of anticipation. He had waited decades to find the right woman and was evolved enough to wait a little longer.

They kissed passionately under the birch trees, tangled together as birds sung sweet songs around them. Swollen lips, sweaty limbs and an aching core as she lay her head in his lap to rest.

Klaus asked her of her dreams and passions, what she truly wanted now she was free from her life in a cage. His only desire now to help her discover who she truly was and help her achieve her goals. Her success would be his. He confided in her in turn, spoke of his brothers and sister, his deadly passion for his family, how he became what he was and how his thirst for power and control can at times over take him. Now she was in his hands he could put his demons to a better use.

As they walked back to the house May spotted a small shrub, her favourite herb “Peppermint” she smiled and bent down to took a small amount in her hand, she inhaled the refreshing scent before popping it in her mouth.

She stood again and smiled at him, Klaus took her face in his large hands, and she stood on her toes, lifting her head so he could look her in the eyes,

“Peppermint” he questioned,

“Yes” she replied.

“That will be your word,” he the declared as he gazed into her, stroking her cheekbones as the cool of the evening was starting to sneak in “Peppermint will be your safe word, the word that makes everything stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir” she replied with a smile. “Peppermint is my safe word.”

******

The evenings were usually spent with a shared meal accompanied by engaging conversations. May would then curl into Klaus’s lap as he read to her, her fingers caressing the soft fabric of his shirt, his voice lulling her to sleep before he would tuck her into her special place by the fire, her little fort of pillows and fabrics.

Tonight though would be different, Klaus decided he now was understanding her, her mind and emotions, and it was now time to learn about her body.

With fully bellies they sat by the fire, May between Klaus’s legs facing the fire her back to his chest. He whispered in her ear and he embraced her from behind,

“Are you ready little one?”

A shiver ran down May’s spine as her anticipation mounted and she clenched her core.

“Yes Sir.” She softly replied placing her hands on his. They embraced this moment of stillness together, only the crackle of the fire and Mays lustful breathing could be heard.

Klaus eventually released her and moved her hair to one side, he placed little kisses down the side of her neck and behind her ear, May giggling as his restrained touches tickled.

“Alright then.” He replied as he kissed her once more, inhaling her scent, imprinting it into his memory.

He released her from his hold and began to remove the sleeves of her dress from each delicate shoulder, leaving her upper back exposed. Taking a warm wash cloth from a bowl of fragrant water beside them he began to wash her skin, taking in every freckle, mark and blemish that already graced her, and envisioning all the places he would put his own.

May allowed herself to relax and enjoy his gentle touches and pampering not knowing what plans he had for her. He moved her dress down lower exposing her breasts, May went to cover them without thinking, he caught her wrists in each of his strong hands and pulled her arms behind her back, clasped her wrists together in one firm grip near his crotch. Mays shoulders slumped, upset with herself for already disappointing him.

“Don’t ever hide yourself from me.” He scolded her lightly noting the change in her posture.

He let go of her wrists but she kept them in place, each time he moved his hard arousal brushed against them. The room filled with a light scent of jasmine as he rinsed and warmed the cloth once more, reaching around he washed her front, his breath on her neck as he paid extra attention to her mounds, being sure to leave each nipple hard before moving to her navel. Mays breathing began to become needy as his large competent hands explored her body for the first time.

“Stand for me little witch” he commanded and she did as she was told, her dress fell freely to her feet leaving her backside covered with fresh white linen and clasped hands in his eye line.

Klaus got on his knees and groaned at the sight of her in such a simple position of obedience. He ran his hands down the shape of her sides and she quivered, rubbing her thighs together at his touch. He tugged on her final piece of clothing, pulling them down to her ankles and helped her to step out. He was delighted with what he found, an ample, subtle arse, each cheek the perfect size to compliment his hand.

He rinsed the cloth once more washing her hips, behind and legs, “Turn for me.” He commanded, his voice becoming heavy with desire.

May took a moment as she considered her position, never had a man seen her, would she satisfy him? Would he find her appealing?

“Little one?” his voice broke through her uncertainty, May turned slowly and faced him with her eyes looking straight ahead, her hands still clasped behind her. She was fighting with herself, caught between her aching desire and trying to shield herself from him.

Klaus could see her inner battle and choose not to reprimand her, instead he continued to bath and worship her. The warm water running down her abdomen and through her sex. He avoided touching her there, denying her any release, instead watching her squirm before him as the water glistened on her flush flesh.

He kissed her stomach, wrapped his arms around her waist, his cool cheek against her. May wanted to run her fingers through his curls, try and return some of the pleasure he had given her but she refrained, knowing she could please him simply by obeying.

Klaus stood and held her, telling her she could now release her hands, she wrapped her arms around his torso as he held her naked form against his fully clothed one. He took her hand in his as he walked her to his bed.

Mays place by the fire would remain a safe place for her, a place to be lavished with affection, cuddles or have some time out but it would not be a place where he would touch her beyond that of a loving care giver.

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, laying Mays naked form across his knees, her bare backside in the air, taking delight in the way her heart quickened, the speed at which the blood was pumping through her veins, placing a firm hand on the back of her head he guided it down so her hair was pooling on the floor.

He tenderly caressed each cheeks, admiring the dimples he found there, all individually hers. May in turn was learning his hands, their true length and breath, considering the power within them, physically and metaphorically, a true exchange of trust and control.

“Do you remember your word?” He questioned her, as he gave each cheek loving attention, his mouth beginning to water and his sex growing watching the way they moved.

“Yes Sir.” She replied quickly, taking in a breath, bracing herself for his assault.

The first connection of his hand and her flesh broke through the palpable silence, it startled her and she yelped covering her mouth. The second came swiftly after on the other cheek, and she yelped again into her hand. She could feel the heat where his hand had been and was desperate to release the emotions building inside her.

The third and fourth were different, stronger, but this time she relaxed, allowed her arms to hang again. The fifth and sixth came in perfect time after the others, May could now anticipate each blow, count the seconds in between and she began to submit to him.

Klaus saw her relax “Good girl” he praised seeing once again only small lessons were needed, she was a natural.

Seven and eight bought little moans of pleasure from her, as Klaus spanked the same spot each time causing the muscles of Mays inner sex to tighten with each blow and only adding to her arousal. Klaus marveled at her, the smell of her excitement starting to fill the room and seep onto his pants.

The ninth and ten followed like the others and May let out of sigh. Her smarting red backside, graced with two perfect hands prints she hoped would stay. The blood that had rushed to her head and her bud that was rubbing against the cloth of Klaus’s pants, a perfect combination that had left her euphoric and needy.

“I am delighted with you little one” he praised her again, and kissed each hand print, taking pride in his work, then reached for the now cool wash cloth laying it on her burning behind. May sighed at the sensation and began to move herself on his legs, trying to gain more friction on her pulsing sex. Klaus gripped her hips tightly and stopped her for moving, “Cheeky” he scolded “I am far from done with you.”

Using his vampire speed and strength he flipped her over onto the bed and crawled between her legs, May was surprised when she discovered he was now naked. She could feel this hardness against her as he kissed her deeply. She ran her hands through his hair and down his broad toned shoulders.

“I want to touch you.” She begged, in a dream like state.

He shook his head at her slightly, “There will be time enough for that.”

Klaus raised himself up onto his elbows he could not help but grin at the sight of her, all of his making. He kissed her hot mouth once more, her chest heaving, her eyes wide begging him to release her from the pressure built up inside.

He slowly made his way down her body, taking each breast in his mouth, her nipples still hard and sensitive as she gasped and ground herself up on him, he looked up at her placing kisses on her sternum but she was a million miles away.

He made his way to her throbbing sex, her heat intoxicating. Holding her thighs down he found her bud and began to lavish it with attention. May began to arch her back and moan, gripping the covers in her fists, beads of sweat began to appear on her flush skin, she was already so sensitive and aroused from his previous affections.

Knowing she had never been with a man before, Klaus wanted her right on the edge before he entered, to make her as comfortable as possible, knowing she was a natural submissive her spanking had already brought her close.

He slowly settled a finger inside her soaked sex, watching for her reaction, he then added a second trying to prepare her for the coming sensation as he fed them in and out of her.

Mays breathing turned into pants as she tried to squirm from his grip, she cried out “Please, I can’t…..I’m so close.” she was reaching for him, trying to tether herself in her delirium.

He swiftly moved up her body and she clung to him desperately, her nails in his back and her knees pulled high as he ran himself though her folds, before slowly entering. Mays panting turned into silent gasps as she felt the pressure and burning sting as he tried to move further inside her, he praised her bravery and thanked her for choosing him, when her grip on him tightened and she let out a wounded whimper as he filled her.

He could smell the unique scent of virgin blood, the most prized to be found as he fought the urge to taste it, instead he reached down and began to massage her bud as he moved inside her.

Mays body recovered from its invasion and was again begging for release. Her hands pulling on his curls as she arched her back trying to bring him closer. He held down one of her knees, altering his angle and thrust harder into her.

Mays pulse and breathing quickened and the pressure was almost again at its peak. She dug her nails into his biceps as he commanded

“Little one, let go.”

His voice pushed her finally over, and she cried out in ecstasy, tears flowed freely as she writhed under him, riding out the wave of emotion and physical bliss. Klaus continued to thrust through her orgasm and he soon followed her with his own.

After he lay his head on her breasts, her hands imbedded in his hair. Mays tears were still flowing, the days of anticipation now over, her body exhausted but her mind clear.

Klaus removed himself from her and she pulled her knees together, laying on her side. He appeared with a warm clean cloth and she allowed him to wipe down her thighs and sex that were now covered with the combination of their arousal and the final sign of her innocence.

Despite her tears he could see she was holding back, he understood the emotions connected with the things they had just done, all her years alone and untouched and now herself-discovery. He wrapped her up in a blanket and scooped her into his arms, he sat them under his bed covers, May in his lap like a nursing infant, sobbing into his chest.

He stroked her hair and sung her praises as he allowed for the emotions have their time, when she found some composure, he asked,

“Are you hurt my little one?”

“No” May replied, “I have never felt so free.”


	3. Part iii

May’s knees were protesting under her, the feel of the cold stone penetrating through the rug she had been on for the last hour starting to bring an unwelcome numbness. Her bound wrists behind her back causing her shoulders to burn and her wrists to fidget, trying to break free.

May had asked Klaus for another lesson on how to please him, to learn more about how his body worked, she was starting to understand that giving pleasure was a satisfying pleasure in itself and a lesson he was more than willing to give.

A fresh round of tears ran down her already stained flushed cheeks as he hit the back of her throat once again, shamed as she gagged and tried to pull away, still unable to control the reflex. The fist of hair in his hand held in her place but he gave her some relief, pulling back slightly and wiping away the tears tenderly with his thumb.

“You have improved greatly, Little One.” He declared with a ragged breath, starting to lose his composure, thrusting a few more times, but trying not to invade her hot mouth too deeply. 

The grip in her hair suddenly tighten, sending sparks of pain and excitement down her spine into her aching core, and she knew the moment had finally arrived. His other hand gently graced her throat, the smallest touch of pressure and Klaus finally released himself, the warm liquid coated her tongue and she swallowed, proud of herself for not flinching or disrupting his moment of climax.

Klaus removed himself from her and gradually untangled his fingers from her hair, May leaned back on her heels, finding satisfaction as she watched his bliss wash over him, his sweaty brow and unsteady legs as he sat on the edge of the bed to do up his pants. 

Running his large hands through his hair he took in the sight of her, reading her, and finding she was aroused by what she had just done. His May was a thing of beauty, her submissive form, arms bound in colourful ribbon as her heavy breathing caused her chest to rise and fall more aggressively than usual, waiting obediently.

The strands of hair that had fallen in her face she cold not remove, her lips full and swollen from the punishment they had just taken, the red glow of her cheeks, and her ruined undergarments did nothing but make him begin to twitch back to life.

Klaus silently gestured with his hand for her to come to him and she raised herself up, white dress falling just below her knees. May took a moment, allowing for the tingling in her legs to subside before slowly walking, head bowed, bare foot over to him and standing between his welcoming open knees. 

He sighed, tilting her head up with the touch of his finger and gave a satisfied smile, nodding his head slightly before pulling her closer to him, he buried his face into her chest, inhaling deeply and enjoying her warmth. 

“I believe a reward is in order.” He mumbled against her, before gently running his hands down her shoulders and arms, creating goosebumps before giving a light tug on the end of the thick ribbon and letting her arms free.

He took her wrists in tender hands, massaging and kissing the elegant angry red, pattern that had been left up her arms, and impressed by her growing endurance. Moving his hands up her legs, he slowly, achingly, pulled down her underwear, May tugging on his hair as the feather like touches graced her sensitive skin and she sighed like a song “Sir.”

Klaus took May into his arms and placed her down on the bed, laying beside her, his knowing hand ran up her dress beginning to tease her pulsing bud, her excitement already escaping onto the covers, his blue eyes bore into hers and their breath mingled as his tongue invaded her mouth and May began to quickly feel her climax approaching.

A loud sudden knock on the solid wood door was not enough to distract May from her goal of climax.

“Your guests have arrived.” A voice stated before briskly walking away.

“Hmmmm” Klaus said playfully, “This is unfortunate timing” He gracefully placed two fingers inside her eager sex, causing Mays back to arch, drawing a thankful moan from her and bringing her climax even closer, her grip on his arms tightening before he suddenly removed his hand completely. 

May gasped, unashamed to show her frustrations at the sudden loss of his touch, and she tried to grind herself upon his thigh, Klaus simply shook his head at her with a cocky smile, 

“Patience, Little One” he playfully scolded before climbing over her and off the bed.

“Sir, please” May begged, fighting the urge to touch herself, knowing he would grant her no release if she did so without permission.

“No Love. Stay here while I welcome our guests, I do not need you being presented to my brother in such a state.” He gave her an unapologetic look before disappearing.

May seethed and growled in frustration as she threw a pillow in the direction of the door. He knew exactly what he was doing, it had been timed perfectly, all part of his games to prolong her release, 

Klaus is a wicked creature.

Elijah Mikaelson had come to join them for the end of the season accompanied by his beloved Sara. 

Klaus had spoken of his elder brother often and with great devotion, they shared an obvious bond that could not be broken. He and Sara had been together for many years and May was looking forward to some new company.

But now she was distracted and frustrated, the orgasm Klaus had so cruelly denied her, despite putting into effect all the skills he had taught, was still running through her veins. The brat in her wanted to come out and play, see how far she could push him, willing to play his game.

Crawling off the bed May ventured out the bedroom door, her desire still evident but appeased by her devious behaviour, bare feet padding down the expansive double hallway, out of the private wing and into the common area. She could hear muffled voices as she made her way towards the top of the master staircase that lead down into the foyer. 

She just wanted a glimpse of the new arrivals and now spurred on by her deviant behaviour her curiosity would be satisfied. She also wanted Klaus to detect her, despite her hiding place, knowing it would agitate him but he would have to keep him composure in front of his brother, regain herself some power in his game.

Peering around the corner at the top of the stairs she was warmed by the sight before her, the brothers embracing, hugging each other tightly, laughing and prolonging the affectionate contact, while Sara stood patiently by Elijah’s side. 

May was stuck by the overwhelming beauty of the new arrivals, Elijah and Sara looked quite unlike she expected. 

While Klaus stood tall, lean, broad shouldered with light colourings and with a rugged boyish charm. Elijah was slightly shorter and held more obvious muscle, his hair and eyes dark with a dramatic jawline and a air of authority about him. His presence demanding attention and if he had not been smiling when she first saw him May would of feared him and his severity. 

Sara looked similar, they seemed a perfect pair. While she held the same dark hair and eyes as Elijah, she appeared more fragile, her limbs pale, long and elegant, she looked ethereal, May could not help but compare herself to the new female in her territory and a pang of jealousy fell in her stomach as she watched Klaus embrace Sara as well.

“Thank You for allowing us to stay with you once again Niklaus.” Sara humbly smiled as Klaus gazed down upon her.

“Not at all, you are family.” He simply declared clutching her face for a moment.

“Niklaus, you appear less troubled, almost carefree.” Elijah added “When are we to meet the reason for your new found tranquility, we have heard so much about her?” 

“Ah yes,” Klaus casually replied, “May is currently resting, but, she will be joining us for dinner.” 

“Indeed” Elijah giving Klaus a sly knowing look and for a moment his eyes glanced towards May, finding her in her shadowed hiding place, before grinning at his brother. “Well we can see ourselves to our rooms, we would not want to keep you from your tasks.”

May had pulled back quickly, her heart pounded in her chest as Elijah looked her in the eye. The sly look Elijah gave as he spoke made her wonder if he knew of Klaus’s appetites? How close were they? 

Her heat then made itself known again as she suddenly was drawn to the fact that Klaus’s form was stalking up the stairs in long strides taking three steps at a time.

She squealed and ran, tripping on her feet as she took off back down the hall, spurred on by the chase and his impending punishments. 

Klaus allowed her to keep some distance as he watched her try to avoid his advancement, grinning as she glanced over her shoulder, listening to the thumping of her heart, inhaling her adrenaline, enjoying the hunt as much as she and taking delight in her disobedient, bratty behaviour. 

His arms finally wrapped easily around her as he lifted her from the floor, her feet still trying to find some stability underneath them. Her legs dangled between his as he continued his steady strides, holding May fast against his chest, a hand over her mouth the other around her waist. 

“You are becoming quite bold,” he whispered in her ear, hot breath causing her to squirm in his hold, “I like it.” He gave a feral growl.

Though powerless against his vampire strength, May did not stop trying to fight against him and pry his hand from her mouth, trying to catch her now stifled breath as his body consumed hers.

Klaus casually strolled back to their room and kicked the door closed with a loud slam, May still struggling in his arms. Throwing her face down on the bed she bounced ungracefully and felt his hand grip her ankle pulling her her legs off the side of the bed, the deliberate action causing her dress to rise around her waist, then a firm hand on her lower back held her in place.

His fingers danced up the back of her thighs, eliciting little pants of excitement as he found her still naked back side. The cool air on her flush skin adding to the anticipation building inside her. 

“I am in a good mood,” He declared as he ran his hand over the subtle flesh, “Ten smacks I think and don’t forget to count your punishment.”

May was fisting the covers of the bed, anticipating the first blow with wide eyes. Klaus grabbed each cheek, massaging and tenderising, watching her brace for the first contact, prolonging her pleasure even longer, 

“Sir” May whined, the anticipation palpable.

The first slap of his powerful hand caused May to cry out, a few moments pause and then the second came, breaking the electric silence.

“You have already missed one,” Klaus stated casually before the third come down on the same place as the first. “and I can keep this up for some time.”

May’s backside was already glistening, angry handprints starting to appear. Her swollen core rubbing against the bed under his forceful hand.

The fourth came down and she moaned with pleasure, clenching her inner core,

“One” she said nearly a whisper as she relaxed and embraced his affections.

Her whole body was on fire, his aggression and power heightening all her senses. The trust involved in this simple action, knowing he was marking her as his enough to draw her close.

By the time they finally got to ten May was a wanton mess, her body exhausted from being kept on edge for so long. Sweaty, over stimulated and on the verge of frustrated tears.

Klaus rubbed some fragrant oil into her red, throbbing arse. His touch so tender and in complete contrast to his actions moments ago only adding to her body’s profound state. Rolling her over onto her back he stared into her eyes, silently worshipping, checking for signs of distress.

He could see her working so hard to hold back, waiting for permission, taking all that he would give her. 

“Would you like to cum now Love? He asked her softly still stroking her face.

“Yes, Sir….Please” Was all she could manage as he mounted her, caging her with his body and slowly entering her throbbing heat, May arched her back and she moaned with sheer relief as she finally received the satisfaction she was so desperately after.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually only a third of what was intended for this chapter. I am going away for a week and did not finish it in time.
> 
> But yes Elijah Mikaelson has come to play.
> 
> Also a big hello and thank you to those that have left kudos and bookmarked this story, its very appreciated.


End file.
